Demigod Decathlon
by Happy Adjustable Spanners
Summary: Five worthy contestants must battle it out in a demigod-style decathlon to become the most physically and sportingly accomplished resident in Camp Half-Blood. Who will triumph? Rated K


**(PLEASE READ: This fic is set in an imaginary timeline. Therefore, Jason/Leo/Piper etc are at camp half-blood the same time as Percy/Annabeth and so forth. No Reyna, Frank, Hazel [Sorry!])**

**Demigod Decathlon**

Chapter One: The Announcement

The sun was shining down on the green pastures of Camp Half-Blood. Percy Jackson and his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, were sparring in the practice yard.

Bronze met bronze with a resounding clash as Percy parried a low swipe with Riptide. The sound echoed through the arena.

"Just give up now, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth taunted, dummying left before swinging to his right with her short sword.

Percy just laughed in response. He knew his girlfriend too well and easily checked her move. He began to advance forwards, keeping Annabeth on the back foot, knowing she would eventually lose patience and try to disarm him.

Sure as sunrise, Annabeth grunted in frustration and tried to force Percy to lose his grip when he took a lunge towards her. Grinning inanely, he grabbed the sharp edge of her blade, knowing his invulnerability would prevent any injury, and yanked the weapon out of her grasp.

"I win," Percy said, lowering Riptide. "You're too predictable."

Annabeth snorted in response. "And you're too cocky. Besides, you cheated. If anybody else had grabbed my blade the bronze would of cut their hand in two."

"Someone's jealous." Percy commented cheekily. Annabeth didn't deign to reply.

xoxo

_2 hours later_

Percy sat down by himself on the Poseidon bench. Tyson was working in his father's palace, meaning he was forced to eat by himself when dinner came.

Jason Grace, son of Zeus, shared the same fate. Percy smiled at him from across the tables. "How's it going, man?"

"Same old," Jason sighed. "I got asked out."

"Oh yeah?" Percy smirked. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Jason shook his head. "Drew."

Percy laughed. "Oh dear. You said no?" Jason nodded. "I bet she isn't used to that. Does Piper know?"

The demigod shrugged. "Probably. You know how gossip spreads in the Aphrodite cabin."

Percy nodded. "Are you and Piper officially a thing then?"

Jason sipped at his coke. "I'm not even sure." He clearly didn't want to elaborate on the matter.

Percy didn't want to pry, so he focused on finishing off his burger.

Just as he was chewing on the last bite, camp director Mr. D (Aka Greek god Dionysus) got up from his meal and looked around in mock disgust at the rabble of demigods.

"Evening, my little munchkins." He looked around lazily. "It appears you're all in luck. As of next Wednesday, we will be hosting a demigod decathlon to distinguish the most physically accomplished half-blood in the camp."

A murmur of excitement rippled through the pavilion as Chiron – the activities coordinator at the camp – continued.

"Yes, Mr. D is correct. " Chiron was much friendlier than his compatriot, and went through the details slowly and accurately. "For those of you who don't know, a decathlon is an Olympic event consisting of 10 categories, competed in over the course of two days. It originates from ancient Greece and to be successful in such a spectacle, you have to be strong, quick and sportingly adaptable."

He paused for breath. The camp watched on.

"Now, the modern day decathlon comprises of ten exertions, all revolving around the track-and –field. However, to make the competition more relatable and rewarding for you, we have halved the bout in two. One half containing normal life-events such as the 100m and the long jump, while the other half will have more demigod-orientated activities – like swordsmanship and chariot racing."

The residents had begun to talk excitably between themselves. "Quiet, you worms!" Mr. D shouted lazily.

Chiron nodded, before continuing. "Now, think carefully before entering. You must be at least 16 years of age, with no exceptions." This was met with an audible groan from the crowd. "We are only permitting 5 contestants, so if you choose to enter, place your name in this cup." Mr. D conjured an empty coke bottle out of thin air, and held it up for everyone to see.

Chiron sighed at the bottle. "I was hoping for something more extravagant, my old friend."

Mr. D rolled his eyes, and the plastic bottle transformed into a large, Greek drinking goblet.

"Excellent." Chiron faced the crowd. "Now, don't everyone rush up at once. Please bear in mind this is a magical goblet and will only choose five of the most able volunteers here. If you put your name forward, but are not picked, that's tough luck."

He trotted off in the direction of the big house. Mr. D eyed the multitude of half-bloods suspiciously, before following.

The pavilion erupted into conversation. Already, tens of demigods rushed forwards to put their names down in the goblet. Percy and Jason just stood there.

"Wow." Percy muttered as even more campers queued up behind Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares. She was the first to scribble her name down on the paper provided and put it in the cup.

Percy spied Annabeth making her way towards him. She had that determined look in her eyes he had grown to love. "I'm going to do it." She stated, unmoving.

"Really?" Percy raised his eyebrows. "Seems like it would be more fun watching. Anyway, I'll be rooting for you."

"I'm going to do it," She repeated. "And so are you."

Percy flinched. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Annabeth said sternly. After a few seconds of silence, she softened. "Oh come on, Percy! It will be fun. What are the chances of us getting picked anyway?"

"Pretty high actually," Percy said. "We're two of the most able here, no matter how arrogant that sounds."

"Please! For me?" She grabbed his arm.

Percy groaned, knowing he would give in eventually. To share his pain, he decided to bring down someone with him. "I'll do it..." Annabeth began to smile. "...if Jason does it."

"What?" The two demigods responded in unison. "Why?" That was just Jason.

"If I get picked, chances are you will. That'll even the pressure." Percy reasoned.

"On you! I wasn't even going to enter in the first place." Jason countered.

"Yes, but you are now. Aren't you?" Percy smirked.

Jason groaned and looked up at the night sky. "Fine..." He grumbled, before joining the queue at the back. Percy and Annabeth followed.

After about 5 minutes of waiting, they reached the goblet. Percy waited for Jason and Annabeth to finish before writing his name messily on a piece of paper, scrunching it up, and throwing it into the goblet.

He was just about to leave, when he thought of something. Smiling to himself, he wrote on another slip the name _Grover Underwood._ He knew that the satyr was unlikely to be picked, but Percy would love it if his best friend ended up competing in the tournament beside him. Grover was away spreading the word of Pan at the moment, but Percy knew he would be back come the eve of the competition.

Percy smiled to himself. _Maybe this will be more fun that I think._

**(Thanks a lot for reading to the end. Please REVIEW – constructive criticism appreciated, flames make me laugh. Let me know what you think of the concept.)**


End file.
